


The 8th Street Vipers

by CatBeth



Category: Original Story
Genre: BL, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatBeth/pseuds/CatBeth
Summary: Alec Smith is a devoted cop who is sent out to overthrow the notorious, 8th Street Vipers.Pushing all his fear of the gangs leader to the back of his head, Alec pushes throw, completely changing his attitude, attire, and name, which he changes to Damien Frost. Once Alec joins the gang, he realizes their not as scary as he thought they were. And soon, the other members realize that Alec seems to be a favorite of their Russian Leader, Ian Vasiliev. What will happen once Alec's mission of overthrowing The 8th Street Vipers turns into a quest for love?





	1. Chapter One : A Terrifying Misson

**Author's Note:**

> This is CatBeth13 from WattPad

“Alec Smith, you will be going as a undercover cop to take down The 8th Street Vipers.”

“Yes Sir.”  
The energetic cop, Alec Smith, got shivers sent down his spine like lizards crawling around him.  
The 8th Street Vipers were a notorious gang that had been terrorizing the city and its inhabitants.  
Alec fiddled with his thumps as the missions continued to be sent out slowly.  
It felt like a lifetime to Alec before he and his colleagues were sent out on their missions.  
Alec had feared the gang ever since it began with its Russian Leader, Ian Vasiliev.  
Ian Vasiliev was the very strong and very dangerous leader of The 8th Street Vipers. He was known for ruthless killing, and if any human in his gang disobeyed him, he would end their short and useless lives right at that very moment.  
Alec could not believe his ears when he was sent out to 8th Street were the gang resided. He had changed out of his favorite cop outfit to a ragged t-shirt, ripped jeans and black boots.  
Alec was the type of guy who liked to stay clean and appropriate, and this, this was definitely not appropriate nor clean.  
It made Alec sigh in disgust when he changed his attire, from his combed over hair that was now a complete mess, to his ripped shirt that made him depressed.

Alec’s pace slowed down as he reached the deserted corner that would commence his mission that could ultimately lead to his death if he was ever found out by the gang’s leader or anyone else.  
But Alec’s duty as a police officer convinced him to pull through, no matter what challenges or hard ships threw themselves at him.  
Or so he thought.  
As Alec was turning the corner, a strong hand grabbed his shoulder.  
Alec was then pulled away from the destined corner and pinned to the wall by the strong figure.  
He could feel his heart pounding loudly as he looked up to see the one person that scared him the most.  
The one person that he did not want to see if he had the choice.  
“What do you think you’re doing small fry?”  
Ian Vasiliev.


	2. Chapter Two : A New Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec Smith will now be referred to as “Damien Frost”, as that is his undercover cop name. I hope this clears up some confusion.

Alec Smith couldn’t believe what he had just gotten himself into.  
The most dangerous man of his time was pinning Alec to a wall, and any minute he could shoot Alec down, making the nervous officers mission a fail.  
He opened his mouth, summoning up all his courage to speak to the man in front of him.  
“Hello Ian Vasiliev, my name is.. er.. Damien Frost, and I want to join   
The 8th Street Vipers.”

“What makes you think I’ll let a small fry like you join MY gang?”  
Alec finally noticed Ian Vasiliev’s heavy Russian accent, that was hard for him to translate. But he knew he would eventually get used to it, if he joined his gang that is.  
Alec had to think of a reason fast, or the notorious Russian leader might become suspicious of him.  
“Er... I heard you were a super strong gang and I—“  
Ian Vasiliev started laughing, removing his hands from the wall and releasing Alec from his pinning.  
Ian gripped his stomach, bending over.  
Alec’s face turned a slight red as the huge figure started laughing.  
His Russian accent made his laugh sound.. sound like something you’d want to hear over and over again.  
Alec shook his head.  
This wasn’t the time to think about how hot the gang leaders laugh was.  
“I...I would prefer if you could take me seriously Ian Vasiliev.”

“Im... Im sorry. You’re just too damn adorable.”  
Adorable? Alec couldn’t believe his ears.  
Of all the words he had to be called, adorable was one that annoyed Alec more than anything.  
“Adorable?”  
Ian Vasiliev stopped laughing slowly, resting his left hand which was twice the size of Alec’s on his head, messing up his hair even more.  
“You heard me right. Alright Damien Frost, I’ll let you join.”  
Alec’s squinted one of his eyes and looked at the being who was much calmer and gentler than the supposed Damien Frost had expected.  
“You’ll let me join?”  
Alec was surprised on how easily he was able to join the gang.  
Ian Vasiliev chuckled, his Russian accent heavy as ever, and moved Alec’s hair out of his face.   
The supposed Damien Frost’s ears turned a slight red.  
This lawbreaker was touching him too much, and he did not enjoy it.  
“Yeah I’ll let you join. Someone with a cute face like yours could help us out a lot.”  
Alec tilted his head.  
Help them out? Because he has a cute face? Ian Vasiliev wasn’t making any sense to him, and being confused was another thing Alec hated immensely.  
“How would I help you out?”

“Let’s cut the mission talk. Do you know how to fight Damien?”  
Alec nodded slightly. He was a police officer, of course he knew how to fight.  
But the thing that worried him the most was the reason the Russian man had asked him if he knew out to.  
Did he want him to fight another member of the gang?  
Or even worse. Ian Vasiliev himself.  
“Good.”  
Ian Vasiliev said in response to Alec’s nod.  
“Now follow me Damien Frost. You have to meet the other members now. If you want to back out... well... too late.”  
Ian Vasiliev said with a smirk that sent shivers down Alec’s spine.  
Alec gulped nervously, knowing that if he wanted to back out now it meant certain death.  
“Y-Yes Sir.”  
Alec stuttered, feeling cold under Ian Vasiliev’s slight glare.  
Ian Vasiliev chuckled and grabbed the collar of Alec Smith’s shirt, holding him off of the ground slightly.  
“Just call me Ian.”

“A-Alright.”  
Alec started to regret taking this mission as Ian let go of his collar, making Alec Smith fall to the floor.  
Getting up slowly, rubbing his head, Alec quickly followed his new leader, Ian, around the corner to where the gang resided.

This now commenced, Damien Frost’s time in The 8th Street Vipers.


	3. Chapter Three : A Scary Russian

The new Damien Frost followed his ‘leader’ Ian Vasiliev through the barren alleyway, not seeing another human being anywhere.  
Damien was confused by this, but decided to keep his mouth shut.  
The further they walked, the more Damien could feel the Russian leaders terrifying aura. It made him shiver, making him feel cold and even more depressed than he already was with his new look.  
The person in question turned around and looked at Damien with a glare as fierce as a snake, piercing into Damien and surrounding itself around him, coking him.  
Damien felt dizzy under the Russian leaders glare, but he shook his head.  
Ian Vasiliev chuckled.  
“I’m surprised.”

“Surprised?”  
Damien asked.  
Ian was surprised? What did he mean by that?   
Damien crossed his arms in a snotty attitude and looked at Ian who was almost twice the size of him.  
“Surprised I’m not scared like a wuss?”

“I like your attitude!”  
Damien’s ears turned a slight pink when the giant with a heavy accent moved his fingers through Damien’s messed up hair.  
He could tell that the confusing Russian noticed how Damien reacted to his fingers running through his hair, which made him become uncomfortable.

Damien frowned and picked Ian’s hand off of his head and glared at him.  
“Don’t touch me please.”  
Ian glared at him madly, making Damien’s eyes go wide.  
“I’ll be the one giving orders.”

“Y-Yes Ian..!”  
Damien Frost let go of the angry Russians hand quickly and avoided his gaze.  
Then there was silence.  
He could feel Ian’s terrifying glare laying itself upon himself, making him fiddle with his thumbs sheepishly.  
“Alright small fry, go.”  
The supposed ‘small fry’ looked up at Ian Vasiliev, who was still noticeable angry, to see a new opener door to a busy hideout.  
Damien hadn’t seen this before, and peered into it curiously.  
“I said GO.”  
Damien jolted when the Russian yelled at him, and quickly walked into the hideout of The 8th Street Vipers.  
“W-Wow...”


	4. Chapter Four : New Friends

“W-Whoa...”  
Alec Smith gasped in surprise.  
His eyes moved over to Ian Vasiliev slowly, amazed at how many men and gangsters where positioned in the enormous room.  
“Welcome to The 8th Street Vipers, Damien Frost.”  
Ian smirked.  
Damien nodded slightly, still completely amazed at how big the gang was.  
How was he going to take down The 8th Street Vipers from inside without getting caught?  
Damien sighed, there was no way he could complete his mission.  
But there was no way the self-doubted police officer would or could give up.  
It would be a disgrace to Damien himself and his workplace.

Soon enough, a short boy with light blue hair, red band shirt, camo vest and camo shorts walked up in front of Damien and smiled.  
“Hey there new comer! My name is Jakey Olsen!”  
Damien smiled shakily and stuck out his hand.  
Jakey shook his hand and smiled back.  
Surprisingly, Jakey was even shorter than Damien, which is something that didn’t happen often to him.  
“Nice to meet you Jakey, my name is Al- Er Damien Frost.”

“Good to have you in the gang Mr Frost! Don’t worry about the other guys, I was as nervous as you when I joined but their actually pretty cool!”  
Damien nodded, laughing and smiling nervously. He fiddled with the bottom of his shirt as the small boy started showing him around the gangs hangout.  
“This is Landon Forrest! He’s Ian Vasiliev’s right hand.”  
Damien’s eyes slowly climbed up until his short self could finally see the face of Landon Forrest.  
He was tall. Real tall.  
With a black and purple Mohawk, ripped jeans and a vest with no shirt at all, Landon towered over the two small boys in front of him.  
“H-Hello..! I’m Damien Frost, I’m the new comer.”

“Mhm.”  
Damien looked at the tall figure confusedly, wondering if he was going to say anything else.  
Jakey poked Damien’s shoulder, grabbing his attention and whispered in his ear.  
“Landon doesn’t talk.”

“Oh.”  
The undercover cop smiled slightly at the giant, who surprisingly smiled back at the midgets.  
Damien’s new friend then led him to a skinny figure with a bright orange mullet that almost completely covered his face and a black sweatsuit.  
“That’s Trent Rivers. He’s surprisingly funny!”

“Thanks for the complement blue midget.”  
Trent spoke after Jakey’s introduction.  
The skinny figure smiled at Damien, his eyes completely concealed by his orange hair.  
“So you’re the newbie, huh? Well, just so you know, I did a theatrical performance on puns. It was a play on words.”  
Damien’s face was blank.  
Damien Frost was a man of serious business, after all, he was a police officer.  
He didn’t have time for puns or jokes, he wanted to get straight to the point and get things done.  
“Didn’t like that one huh? Well it wouldn’t hurt to get to know each other a bit more. Do you know sign language? It’s pretty handy.”  
Jakey snickered, trying to control himself.  
Damien didn’t know how much longer he could survive.  
“I just have to say, Sausage puns are the wurst.”  
Damien chuckled and quickly covered his mouth. Jakey laid on the floor, dying with extreme laughter at Trent’s puns.  
The pun-Master smirked in victory at Damien’s chuckle.  
“I guess that victory was something to laugh about.”

“Ok that’s it Jakey let’s go!”  
Damien said through laughter.  
Picking up the small blue midget, Damien made him stand on his feet and complete the tour.  
“Well, there isn’t much else to show, other than your room of course but Mr Ian Vasiliev requested for you to be sent to him for that.”

“Oh alright. Thanks for the tour Jakey.”

“No problem! Let me know if you need any help with anything!”  
Damien waved as Jakey waved back in farewell and walked towards his new leader.  
The small undercover cop was completely astonished at how friendly the gang seemed to be.  
Jakey seemed like too nice of person to be in a gang, Landon didn’t even speak, while Trent just told puns and jokes.  
Has everyone got The 8th Street Vipers completely wrong?  
No, Damien shook his head.  
This had to be a cover up, in case someone like Damien himself ever came to the gang, as if to seem harmless.  
“How was the tour Damien Frost?”

“V-Very Good Sir— I mean Ian. Jakey was very helpful.”

“No need to be so formal.”

“A-Alright.”  
Damien stuttered.  
He looked away nervously, not sure why being in the presence of the notorious leader after meeting so many friendly gangsters made him shiver.  
“Now, you want to see where you will be staying, correct? Well you don’t have a choice since you came over so you better follow me.”  
The Russian Leader spoke.  
Damien nodded quickly, crossing his arms and following the heavy Russian accent speaker to his new home.  
“Now, since I was not prepared for a new member, you will be staying in the biggest room with one other person. Me.”  
Damien’s face rose in temperature as Ian spoke. Share a room?! With him?!  
There was no way in the galaxy Damien Frost would stay in the same room as terrifying Ian Vasiliev, a merciless man who killed for fun.

....

Or so he thought.  
“Go to sleep Damey Frosty, you’ll be doing your first activity with the gang tomorrow in the early morning.”

“What did you call me?”

“Are you rejecting my orders?”

“N-No...”

“Good. Now sleep, I’m tired and if you wake me there will be consequences.”  
‘Damey Frosty’ didn’t want to anger his new leader and roommate any longer, so shutting his eyes quickly was the best option.  
It had been a long and exciting day, and undercover Alec Smith was ready to end it with a good nights rest.  
The 8th Street Vipers weren’t as notorious or terrifying or vicious as he previously thought them to be, but the future may hold unexpected things.  
Alec shook his head.  
He shouldn’t think about that, what he really needed was sleep.  
And he got it.


End file.
